sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 21
Nieuleczalnie chora na białaczkę Anna Herbacewicz umiera na skutek śmiertelnej dawki środka uśmierzającego ból. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zabójstwa dokonał jej mąż, Aleksander. Matka Anny jest przekonana o winie zięcia. Aleksander Herbacewicz nie przyznaje się do zarzucanych mu czynów. Czy mówi prawdę? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżony Oskarżony Aleksander Herbacewicz Świadkowie Świadek Marianna Tarkowska Świadek Jakub Falski Świadek Beata Pawlik Świadek Zofia Tarkowska Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Anna Herbacewicz Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Aleksandra Herbacewicza o to, że w dniu dwudziestego stycznia dwa tysiące szóstego roku około godziny osiemnastej udał się do mieszkania przyszłej ofiary i działając z bezpośrednim zamiarem pozbawienia życia nieuleczalnie chorej żony, Anny Herbacewicz podał jej śmiertelną dawkę roztworu pentobarbitalu sodu, w wyniku czego doszło do zahamowania czynności ośrodkowego układu nerwowego (art. 148 §1 kk). Przykuta do łóżka, bezbronna Anna Herbacewicz zmarła we śnie kilka godzin później. Oskarżonemu grozi kara nawet dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Aleksandra Herbacewicza Aleksander Herbacewicz rozumie treść zarzutu, ale nie przyznaje się do dokonania tego czynu. Wyjaśnia, że jego żona była śmiertelnie chora i miała białaczkę, lecz on nie pomógł jej umrzeć. Mężczyzna był bardzo związany z ofiarą i mocno ją kochał. Sędzia zastanawia się, dlaczego w takim razie nie mieszkał razem z żoną i córką. Okazuje się, że teściowa go wyrzuciła po tym, jak przegrał samochód w kasynie. Nie chciał denerwować ofiary i liczył, że uda mu się spłacić na czas wszystkie długi. Trzydziestopięciolatek z powodu hazardu stracił pracę. Dwudziestego stycznia zadzwonił do niego mężczyzna, u którego onegdaj pożyczył pieniądze. Ów człowiek groził oskarżonemu, że jeżeli nie spłaci długu załatwi jego i jego rodzinę. Aleksander Herbacewicz przestraszył się i po chwili grał w kasynie, żeby się odkuć. Niestety, przegrał wszystko. Artur Łata powołuje się na zgromadzone przez prokuraturę dane, z których wynika, iż mąż ofiary miał dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy długu. Rzecznika oskarżenia dziwi, że klient Magdaleny Wilk chciał wygrać taką kwotę w jeden wieczór. Oskarżony naprawdę wierzył w to, że mu się uda; był uzależniony od hazardu. Później dotarło do niego, że musi błagać Annę Herbacewicz o wybaczenie; zrozumiał, co zrobił. Stał pod domem i nie miał odwagi wejść na górę. Oskarżony dopiero po siedemnastej zdobył się nad odwagę i wszedł do mieszkania. Sędzia pyta oskarżonego, jak wyjaśni fakt, iż Beata Pawlik, pielęgniarka, widziała oskarżonego około osiemnastej przed drzwiami. Klient Magdaleny Wilk przyznaje, iż rzeczywiście tak było. Pielęgniarka bez problemu go wpuściła. W tym czasie zamordowana była sama w domu, bo szwagierka oskarżonego Zofia miała dojechać po jakimś czasie. Trzydziestopięciolatek nie był w stanie znieść widoku żony w takim stanie. Zwyczajnie stamtąd wyszedł. Anna Wesołowska czyta opinię dotyczącą zgonu kobiety, okazuje się, że trucizna została podana w tym czasie, w którym Aleksander Herbacewicz odwiedził Annę Herbacewicz. Również na szklance, która była przy łóżku ofiary, zabezpieczono odciski palców oskarżonego. Klient Magdaleny Wilk nie umie tego wyjaśnić; utrzymuje, iż w mieszkaniu była tylko żona. Miała ona spierzchnięte wargi, więc mężczyzna zamoczył chusteczkę w wodzie i umoczył wargi denatce. Jego wizyta trwała nie dłużej niż pięć minut. Prokurator sugeruje, iż Aleksander Herbacewicz miał motyw – pozbawić żonę życia, a potem przejąć jej majątek. Roztwór pentobarbitalu sodu nie jest trudny do zdobycia i stosuje się go powszechnie w klinikach weterynaryjnych, a najbliższy przyjaciel mężczyzny siedzącego na ławie oskarżonych, Jakub Falski, jest weterynarzem. Po wizycie u zmarłej, pojechał do wyżej wymienionego przyjaciela. W międzyczasie na korytarzu jakaś kobieta rozmawia przez telefon. Wypytuje Zofię, gdzie obecnie się znajduje. Na wieść o tym, gdzie przebywa, obiecuje przekazać tą informację sądowi. Nakazuje wziąć taksówkę i jechać prosto do sądu. Zeznania Marianny Tarkowskiej Sąd wzywa świadka Zofię Tarkowską. Ta jednak nie przebywa na sądowym korytarzu. Zamiast niej na salę jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzi Marianna Tarkowska. Wyjaśnia, że jej córka spóźni się i jest dopiero na lotnisku. W takim wypadku Anna Wesołowska zmienia kolejność przesłuchania świadków. Świadek bardzo rozpacza z powodu śmierci dziecka. Obwinia o wszystko oskarżonego – ten potrafił wszystko przegrać w kasynie: najpierw samochód, a potem jeszcze został wyrzucony z pracy. Pożyczał pieniądze od wszystkich – znajomych, sąsiadów przyjaciół, kolegów; potem jeszcze wszystko zastawił. Lekarstwa dla Anny Herbacewicz były bardzo kosztowne, a pieniędzy przez jej męża brakowało. Dlatego też wysłała Luizę, córkę Aleksandra i Anny, do Szwajcarii, do drugiej córki. Marianna Tarkowska obwinia się o to, że tego dnia nikogo nie było w domu. Wróciła o wpół do dziewiątej i zobaczyła, iż Zofia Tarkowska siedziała przy chorej. Gdy o wpół do jedenastej chciała sprawdzić, jak córka się czuje, ta nie żyła. Świadek nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest sprawcą zabójstwa. Jest przekonana co do sprawstwa Aleksandra Herbacewicza. Uważa, że oskarżony przyszedł po pieniądze i po to, by zabić żonę. Zeznania Jakuba Falskiego Kolejny świadek to Jakub Falski. Jest bliskim przyjacielem oskarżonego i zamordowanej. Nie wierzy w winę Aleksandra Herbacewicza. Tego dnia domniemany sprawca odwiedził weterynarza około osiemnastej trzydzieści. Był bardzo roztrzęsiony. Mówi o komorniku i długach. Usiadł w fotelu lekarza i tak przesiedział do dwudziestej pierwszej. Jakub Falski nie mógł się dogadać z klientem Magdaleny Wilk, więc podał mu środki uspokajające. Następnie zabrał go do siebie do mieszkania. Nad ranem zadzwoniła Marianna Tarkowska i powiedziała o tragedii. Aleksander Herbacewicz był zupełnie innym człowiekiem i nie przypominał „dawnego Olka”. Płakał i błagał o pomoc, mówił, iż żona mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Oskarżony nie powiedział jednak nic przyjacielowi o swojej wizycie u Anny Herbacewicz. Mężczyzna siedzący obok obrońcy nie chciał słuchać rad znajomych. Uważał, że kontroluje swoją grę i żaden problem nie istnieje. Po tym, jak teściowa wyrzuciła go z domu nie odbierał telefonów i niemal odciął się od świata. Nie utrzymywał kontaktów z nikim bliskim. Zamordowana bardzo kochała męża i chciała go namówić na leczenie, ale mężczyzna nie uważał tego za konieczne. Jakub Falski dodaje również, że denatka chciała śmierci. Mówiła, że tylko ona przyniesie jej ulgę. Pod wpływem pytania sądu, mężczyzna przyznaje, że oskarżony mógł być u niego około dziewiętnastej; pół godziny później, niż powiedział początkowo. Przyznaje również, że da się dojechać w około dziesięć minut z domu Anny Herbacewicz do jego kliniki. Przyjaciel Herbacewiczów powtarza, że oskarżony nie jest winny i prędzej by sam się zabił, aniżeli zabił żonę. Prokurator wypytuje mężczyznę o to, czy w jego klinice używa się pentobarbitalu sodu. Świadek potwierdza. Zeznania Beaty Pawlik Kolejnym zeznającym jest Beata Pawlik. Opiekowała się ona zmarłą Anną Herbacewicz, gdyż jest pielęgniarką. Dwudziestego stycznia skończyła dyżur około osiemnastej. To ona wpuściła oskarżonego do domu. Beata Pawlik nie wierzy w winę Aleksandra Herbacewicza. Denatka bardzo cierpiała, a świadek była powiernikiem jej tajemnic dotyczących bólu. Niejednokrotnie zamordowana prosiła pielęgniarkę o to, aby odłączyła kroplówkę. Zeznająca sądzi, że Anna Herbacewicz mogła targnąć się na własne życie. Córka Marianny Tarkowskiej wiedziała o długach męża i bardzo się tym przejmowała. Pielęgniarka dodaje, iż wszyscy bardzo troszczyli się o denatkę i każdy chciał jej pomóc. Beata Pawlik utrzymuje, że siostra Zofii Tarkowskiej była zbyt słaba, aby samodzielnie zażyć truciznę. Zeznania Zofii Tarkowskiej Sędzia prosi strażnika o sprawdzenie, czy do sądu dotarła już Zofia Tarkowska. W związku z tym, że kobieta już jest, zostanie teraz przesłuchana. Wie, że jej matka złożyła zeznania, które obciążają Aleksandra Herbacewicza w prokuraturze. Jednak to nie do końca prawda. Świadek wyjaśnia, że od jakiegoś czasu mieszka z nią Luiza, córka oskarżonego i zamordowanej. Wychodzi na jaw, iż zrobiła to za zgodą mężczyzny zasiadającego na ławie oskarżonych. Marianna Tarkowska nie może w to uwierzyć. Zofia Tarkowska zgadza się z panującą opinią o kliencie Magdaleny Wilk. Jest to człowiek nieodpowiedzialny, któremu wiele można zarzucić. Przegrał pieniądze i pożyczył je od człowieka, który był związany z mafią. Nie był w stanie spłacić w terminie długu i pojawiły się groźby. Ów mafioza groził również, że ucierpi Luiza Herbacewicz, więc oskarżony zwrócił się o pomoc do świadka. O wszystkim wiedziała Anna Herbacewicz, gdyż żadna decyzja nie mogła zapaść bez jej zgody. Sama zamordowana nie chciała już żyć. Matka sióstr nie mogła słuchać rozmów o skróceniu życia. Jako kobieta głęboko wierząca, nie uznaje eutanazji. Zofia Tarkowska chciała porozmawiać na temat tzw. „dobrej śmierci” z mężczyzną siedzącym obok obrońcy, ale on nie podjął tematu. Kobieta zrobiłaby dla siostry wszystko. Dwudziestego stycznia obiecała posiedzieć przy siostrze od osiemnastej. Samolot jednak był spóźniony (kobieta latała w każdy piątek ze Szwajcarii do Polski), więc i ona dotarła spóźniona. Gdy weszła Anna Herbacewicz spała. Zofia Tarkowska nie chce pozwolić, by niewinna osoba poszła do więzienia. Przyznaje się do spełnienia ostatniej woli żony oskarżonego. Do sądu przyniosła kasetę, na której jej siostra żegna się ze wszystkimi. Anna Wesołowska decyduje się zaliczyć do materiału dowodowego nagranie z ostatnich chwil życia Anny Herbacewicz oraz odtworzyć je. Widać tam denatkę, która prosi o zaopiekowanie się jej córką. Następnie dziękuje Zofii Tarkowskiej i wypija zawartość szklanki stojącej obok łóżka. Na sali rozpraw przewodnicząca prosi o potwierdzenie, iż to szwagierka oskarżonego podała szklankę z trucizną. Kobieta potwierdza, lecz mówi, że spełniła tylko ostatnie życzenie. Ofiara bardzo o to prosiła, gdyż musiała znosić niesamowity ból. Gdy przyleciała do Polski, wiedziała, że będzie sama z denatką. Przywiozła ze sobą truciznę; włożyła rękawiczkę i przytrzymała szklankę. Nie jest to łatwa decyzja, ażeby się przyznać, ale nie chciała, aby Aleksander Herbacewicz poszedł niewinnie do więzienia. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Artur Łata mówi, że Aleksander Herbacewicz został oskarżony o zabójstwo swojej żony i jest niewinny. Proces przed tym sądem tego dowiódł. Dopiero tutaj ujawniły się takie okoliczności. Na tej sali poruszony został problem zabijania na życzenie. Prokurator przypomina, że eutanazja jest nielegalna i nie wolno tak robić. Tak stanowi prawo. W żadnym przypadku nie wolno zabijać. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk mówi, że ta sprawa wyglądała sensacyjnie – zły mąż zabił umierającą żonę, aby dobrać się do jej pieniędzy. Tymczasem okazało się, że w rodzinie państwa Herbacewiczów rozegrała się straszna tragedia. Oskarżony też potrzebował pomocy, bo on też padł ofiarą przestępstwa – lichwiarskiego udzielania pożyczek. Obrońca bardzo dziękuje Zofii Tarkowskiej za to, co zrobiła na dzisiejszej rozprawie. Obiecuje jej pomóc, jeżeli tylko będzie miała taką potrzebę. Adwokata cieszy to, że siostra ofiary nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że na ławie oskarżonych siedzi niewinny człowiek. Oczywiście pani mecenas wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd po naradzie uniewinnił Aleksandra Herbacewicza od dokonania zarzucanego mu czynu. Anna Maria Wesołowska zwraca uwagę na to, że eutanazja jest przestępstwem, co do którego ustawodawca uwzględnił, iż jest popełnianie w nienormalnej sytuacji motywacyjnej. Dlatego też sąd może nadzwyczajnie złagodzić karę, jak również może tej kary nie wymierzać. Sędzia chce jeszcze powiedzieć oskarżonemu, że chyba rzeczywiście do końca życia powinien żałować tego, że taki los zgotował swojej żonie. Ciekawostki * Gdy na korytarzu Marianna Tarkowska rozmawia przez telefon słychać w tle, jak Anna Wesołowska mówi: Poprosimy świadka Zofię Tarkowską, bardzo proszę panie Dąbrowski. ''Natomiast gdy pokazywana jest już sala rozpraw, słychać jak przewodnicząca mówi: ''Poprosimy na salę świadka Zofię Tarkowską. * Sędzia poprosiła również Jarosława Dąbrowskiego, aby poinformował ich o tym, jeżeli Zofia Tarkowska się wstawi do sądu. Nie wiadomo jednak jak miałby tego dokonać stojąc cały czas na sali rozpraw.